Southside Days!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Complete! Two mutant teams meet up once again and run into fun and trouble in Hawaii! Next: A surprise saves the day! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Not You Guys Again!

**Southside Days**

**Hello folks! L1701E here! That's right, I'm re-teaming up two mutant teams that I never really had a chance to concentrate on lately: The X-Men and the Southside Misfits! Basically, the two mutant teams spend a day at the beach together! I hope you enjoy the new story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to me, Aaron, or Marvel Comics. Do I look like I own any of the established characters! Anyway, here's your quote: "It's like someone ran a herd of cows through a juicer." - Carl, Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

Chapter 1: Not You Guys Again!

**A beach in Hawaii**

"I have no freakin' idea why we're back here in Hawaii." Scott Summers grumbled to Jean Grey. The two were walking down the beach, and Scott was carrying an umbrella and several blankets. "Every time we come here, it's a disaster. If it's not some super-powered bad guy, it's one of the Misfits, in some incarnation."

"Scott, relax." Jean smiled. "It's going to be fine. We came to Miami to relax and have a great time." She pointed at the New Mutants lounging on the beach. Sam, Roberto, and Ray were building a sand castle, Jamie was helping out by building a city around them, Bobby and Jesse were surfing, and Paige, Tabby and Amara were sunbathing.

"I suppose so." Scott admitted. He let out a small smile. "Okay. Let's park here, Jean." Scott put the blanket down and put up the umbrella.

**In town**

Kitty Pryde and Danielle Moonstar, the X-Man and New Mutant respectively codenamed Shadowcat and Mirage, walked down the street of the Hawaiian town, looking for some souvenirs. Dani eyed a poster on a wall.

"Oh no…" Dani groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kitty looked at the poster. It was a poster promoting a certain group of Chicago mutant rock musicians/superheroes. Kitty grinned. "Oh my God! Like, the Southside Rockers!"

"Great." Dani grumbled.

"Dani, the Rockers are a bunch of like, totally nice people! Don't you, like, start looking at them through Scott's eye-view."

"No no, Kitty. They are nice, but it's just that…Mike is annoying." Dani sighed. She was referring to Mike Baxter, the Southside Rockers' bass guitar and saxophone player. Half Native American and half Caucasian, Mike was also codenamed WrongWay as a joke on his mutant ability to find anyone and anything and his X-Gene enhanced photographic memory. He was also a flirtatious practical joker, and Dani was often annoyed by his antics, considering that he liked to flirt with her.

"I think you like him." Kitty smirked. "I can tell you like, so want to grab him and give him a great big kiss. Rock stars have that effect on women, you know." Dani's jaw dropped.

"Yeah right!" Dani huffed. "Like I ever want to kiss _that_ goofball. He's an idiot, his jokes are terrible, his pick-up lines are worse, and he thinks he's some big star or something!"

"Well, he _is_ a musician." Kitty grinned. "Oh come on! It's nice that the Southsiders are here. Their music careers are like, soooo taking off!"

**Back at the beach**

"I'm going to go get some ice cream." Scott said to Jean as he got up.

"Okay, Scottie…" Jean mumbled, turning around to tan her back. Scott walked toward the ice cream cart. His eyes were closed behind his glasses and he was humming some song as he walked toward the cart. Suddenly, he felt himself knocking into something and falling on his butt. The person let out a curse. Scott opened his eyes, and he found himself looking up at the face of a certain bad-tempered African-American dreadlocked super-strong drummer. And he was none too happy. Ice cream was on his black shirt.

"Oh, it's you, punk." Eric "Trouble" Phillips sneered down at Scott.

"Oh no, not _you_ again." Scott moaned. Trouble grabbed Scott by the throat, picked him up, and put Scott's face close to his.

"You really are not on my good side, punk." Trouble growled in Scott's face.

"Oh put him down, Eric." A familiar voice said. Trouble turned his head and saw John Gooden, the electrokinetic speedster and Southside Rocker keyboardist codenamed Johnny B. Goode. With him was Professor Xavier, floating in his yellow hoverchair. Johnny B was the one speaking. "We're all here on vacation, so let's try to get along, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah." Eric grumbled, dropping Scott. Scott fell on his butt and ran away.

"So, you are here in Hawaii for a musical performance." Xavier said to Johnny B.

"Yep!" Johnny B grinned widely. "I managed to get me and my fellow Southsiders a gig all the way here in Hawaii. It wouldn't be right to inconvenience you or GI Joe for transport, so I built some teleportation units to allow us to transport here."

"Trust me, Professor. The kid sometimes doesn't know when to put the soldering iron down, but when he does, he's put out some pretty crazy stuff. I think he may be able to rival your boy Forge in inventing." The Native American Joe codenamed Raven said as she made her appearance. Raven was an ex-Strato-Viper who defected to the Joes and now was the unofficial Joe guardian of the Southside Misfits. "Although, their talents come from different things. Johnny's is a talent, and Forge's is a mutant ability."

"Nice to see you have such faith in my talents, Raven." Johnny B joked. "Anyway, we're here to do a gig WHOA!" He saw Remy LeBeau, the X-Man codenamed Gambit, run by. Chasing him was the X-Man known only as Rogue.

"Swamp Rat, get your Cajun butt back here right now before Ah pound you!" Rogue snapped.

"Sounds like that Cajun just found out we were here." Eric chuckled.

"You have to admit, Professor." Johnny B snickered. "At least we're better to have around than the original Misfit team when it comes to fights." Xavier sighed.

"Yes, I'm going to have to agree with you." The X-Men's founder agreed.

"WHAT!" Jean's voice was heard in the background.

**From a secret location**

"Yes…" A shadowed figure said as the figure looked at Hawaii through a monitor. "Yes…This is perfect. This will be the perfect place to start my campaign of world domination!"

Well, well, well! Looks like a new team-up also will bring new troubles! What insanity will happen next? Who is the figure? And how is their plot for world domination going to go down? Can our heroes stop it? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. A Little Bonding Time!

**Southside Days!**

_To mattb3671: Hey there matt! I read the new chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant" and I loved it! Man, Toad seemed to lose it a bit back there. I hope it's nothing serious. You Author Alert ended up in the junk mail bin, huh? That's really weird. No Author Alert from me is junk. I'm glad you like the Southside Rockers. Thank Aaron. He created them. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant"!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Nice to hear from you again, my friend! You want to see the Surf Master conduct a lot of torture on Scott? Yeah, that'd be great, but here's something…**(Smirks evilly)** Who said the villain was the Surf Master? Enjoy the new chapter, my friend!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Don't worry, I think Forge is talented, too. Yeah, Dani is the object of affection of one Mike Baxter. He's the Southside Misfits' resident flirt and comic relief. He also happens to play bass guitar and saxophone for the Southside Rockers, the Chicago-based team's band. Anyway, if you want to know more about the Southside Misfits, read and review the fic "Rockin' in the Southside" by little ol' me. It guest-stars Shadowcat of the X-Men and Red Dragon of the Misfits. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", and "Little Shop of Mutants!"_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue! I read the last chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron", and I loved it! Man, Jake is pulling a suicide play! Has he lost it? Yeah, I'm with you on that. Jean should just give up and enjoy the ride. Well, as with the whole situation with Danielle and Mike, Danielle is very annoyed by Mike's tendency to joke around and act like he is God's gift to women. It drives her completely crazy! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for you to put up the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Yeah, I kind of have forgotten about Alex in the last Hawaii-based fics. I'll see if I can fit him in somewhere. You bet that this is going to be wild! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read more from you!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! It's going to be a classic X-Men/Southside Misfits team-up! Yeah, poor old Scott just can't seem to get on Trouble's right side. Yes, Raven is the Southside Misfit's handler of sorts. I can imagine Vixen and Jenni wanting to play matchmaker if they ever learned about Raven's little thing for Slipstream. Lisa would just want to set things on fire. And you can bet that Jean will not be happy that a certain Southsider has hit the scene herself. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Scorchin'!" - Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as the gay bodyguard, Be Cool**

Chapter 2: A Little Bonding Time!

**A beach in Hawaii**

The GI Joe codenamed Raven had decided to join the weather-manipulating codenamed Storm in a session of sunbathing.

"Hawaii certainly is wonderful." Storm said to the Native American.

"I guess so." Raven shrugged. "I originally didn't want to come here, but the kids wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to come with them." Ororo laughed.

"They're Misfits. They have a way with persuasion. I guess you must be going crazy living with them."

"Actually, they're alright. Jason is a big help keeping them in line." Raven admitted. "They listen to him. Trouble was the hardest to get through. I had to fight him to earn his respect. He only listens to people he respects."

"Really?" Storm asked.

"Yeah." Raven nodded. "They all have their quirks. Jenni is a nice girl, even though she is a bit oblivious sometimes to what's going on at times. Some days, I can't get Johnny B out of his lab. He's always in there, shouting Eureka."

"EUREKA!" Johnny was heard whooping. "IT WORKS!"

"See what I mean?" Raven said.

"Forge's inventions cause a lot of disaster." Storm said. "He once built this shrink ray, and I had to dress up like Tinkerbell. Of course, that idiot Shipwreck enjoyed it."

"While Johnny B was working on his teleporter, he accidentally sent Lisa into a volcano." Storm gasped at what Raven just said.

"Is Lisa alright!"

"Alright!" Raven shot the goddess an amazed look. "Fyre was never so happy in all her life! We had to drag her out by the hair. And of course, Trouble is banned from ever attending any Bears home games in Soldier Field."

"I can't imagine why." Ororo rolled her eyes.

"It was during a game. Trouble's favorite player got injured during a tackle, so Eric rushed out onto the field and in front of God knows how many people in front of the stadium and on television, he beat the snot out of one of the Dallas Cowboys' best players." Raven groaned.

"Goddess, the people must've been so angry." Raven said.

"Heck no! They were cheering him on! A riot started when the cops started trying to drag Eric off the field. He got banned for life, but the Chicago Bears made him an honorary mascot."

"ERIC, NO!" Johnny B's voice could be heard exclaiming.

"I…see." Ororo said. "So where are the other Southside Rockers?"

"They're practicing in their hotel room."

**The Southside Rockers' hotel room**

"Well, that was a great practice." Jason Vincent said to his team-mates. An African-American mutant with long hair, Jason was codenamed Kid Superstar. He had the mutant power of adaptability. Basically, he had the ability to develop any power he needed to get out of a situation. He was sitting on a couch, playing a blue-and-yellow guitar with a 5-pointed star-shaped body.

"No kidding." A red-haired Asian girl grinned from behind an orange keyboard. She was Lisa Blaze, a half-Irish, half-Cambodian girl with the mutant ability to generate and control flame, hence her codename of Fyre. She was a little crazy in the head. She giggled. "Let's go set some fires! Wheeee!"

"Easy there, girl." A blonde girl calmed Lisa. Her right eye flashed red, calling attention to the red 4-pointed star birthmark over her eye. She was dressed like a 1980's metal chick, and predominantly in red and pink. Her name was Jennifer Hendrix Starr, and she was known as Shining Star because of her mutant light-based powers, which included light beams, light flashes, and hypnosis. She was sitting there behind a red axe-shaped bass guitar. Jenni played bass and acoustic guitar or the Southside Rockers, and she was one of the singers.

"Yeah, Lisa. Last thing we need is another Dante's Inferno thanks to you." A black-haired girl with red streaks in her hair, and wearing a black t-shirt and red leather pants grinned. She was Vicki Stephens, but she was codenamed Vixen for her mutant ability to charm people, and her ability to screw up probability. She played a red guitar that allowed her to fly, and manipulate red energy. Normally, it was in the form of a pendant around her neck.

"Awww, you guys are no fun!" Lisa pouted. A blond boy dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki cargo shorts walked into the room. His name was Alex Summers. He was Scott's little brother, and he had the mutant power to fire plasma blasts from his hands. "Hey, Alex!"

"Hey, dudes!" Alex grinned. "I have to totally thank you Southside Rockers again for coming down!"

"No problem." Jenni smiled. "It was so nice of your school to hold a fundraiser concert to help save the beaches. We're glad to come down and play."

"How'd you hear of us, anyway?" Vixen cocked an eyebrow.

"Cyclops of the X-Men is his brother, silly." Lisa giggled. "He's the one who needs to relax."

"Yeah, I send e-mail with him and stuff." Alex chuckled. "He sent a long rant about you guys." A knocking was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Jenni grinned as she walked to the door. She saw Gambit standing there, holding something behind his back. "Hello, Remy. What's going on? Is something the matter?" Remy held out a bouquet of flowers.

"For you, chere."

"Thank you." Jenni smiled. "You are so sweet. You should give these to Rogue. I'm sure she'll like them." She kindly handed the flowers back to Remy. "I appreciate it, though. Why don't you come to the party?" She heard Southern-accented screaming. Jenni and Remy turned and saw Rogue flying down the hall at amazing speed. She smashed into Remy hard, sending them both down the hall. Jenni blinked. "Rogue has issues." She closed the door.

Well, well, well! Looks like some insanity has just gone down! What madness will happen next? Will the X-Girls kill the X-Boys? Will the fundraiser go well? What of the villain? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Thanks a Lot, Forge!

**Southside Days!**

_To mattb3671: Hey there matt! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! You want to be a roadie for the Southside Rockers? Well, I sent you a form for application. All you got to do is fill it out, send it to me, and I'll give it to them. You're very welcome. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant"!_

_To Dante Tigerwolf: Hey there Dante! Nice to hear from you! You're from __Chicago__, huh? Cool to hear! I have read your story "Z Project". I liked it. It looked really good, but I think you could stand for some more description and talk a little bit about the characters: Where they're from and all that. I did like the story, though. It looks like it'll be a good one. I also liked you Evo-tizing Stacy X. That was a shock. Also, get someone to help you fix up spelling and grammar mistakes. It'll make a good story much better. Hope that helps! Enjoy the new chapter! Read and review my other stuff and I can't wait for the new chapter of "Z Project"! Ever thought of including my characters of Starchild and Darkstar? If you want, I can email info on them for you!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one, and I can hardly wait to read new chapters of "Welcome to the Enchanted Land", "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evoution, the Musical"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFan! Yeah, I thought it'd be funny and cute to see Remy hand Jenni a bouquet. Jenni's reaction is classic Jenni. I thought it would be funnier to see Rogue tackle Remy out of nowhere then try to attack Jenni. Yeah, I'm featuring Alex. Alex rules. Yep, the Southsiders are doing a concert to save the beaches. Beaches are in constant danger of being worn away. You'd be surprised how popular the Southside Rockers are in their native __Chicago__. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and "Memories Are Made of This", and I loved them! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! An Alex fic, huh? Can't wait to read it! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff", and "Memories Are Made of This"!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Yeah, I can imagine Eric doing that, and I'm glad you liked the bonding between Storm and Raven. I can also see Lisa enjoying a little lava-swimming. I can imagine her powers would protect her from the heat of lava. Jenni doesn't mean to have a lot of the X-Girls hate her. Kitty likes her. Dani and Paige like her, too. She just is a man-magnet. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Actually, Lisa playing around in a volcano fits her. She's a pyromaniac, and volcanoes cause lots of fires. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Make it so." - Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation. And thanks to Red Witch for helping with the inspiration for this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Thanks A Lot, Forge!

**A secret location**

"Hmm…" The shadowed figure watched the X-Men and Southside Misfits having fun. "These children could present a major problem…It appears I will have to devise countermeasures to deal with them. As for my main project…" The figure turned and saw a large device. It looked like a large grey silo with several computer consoles on it.

**A beach in Hawaii**

"You have to admit, big bro." Alex grinned as he and Scott carried a couple bucketfuls of sand. "The Southside Misfits are totally righteous! It's a great thing they're doing."

"Why are they here again?" Scott asked.

"They're _totally_ playing this here concert to save the beaches. It's totally bogus that they're in danger." Alex replied.

"Why would a beach be in danger?" Scott blinked in confusion.

"Well, you see, when the waves hit the beach, the water takes some sand away. Over time, it wears away the beach, until it goes totally away. No more beach. And that means no more beach bunnies." Alex explained.

"I…see…" Scott nodded at his younger brother. Meanwhile, Jean Grey, Tabitha Smith, and Rogue were at a group of palm trees. Using telekinesis, Jean bent a palm tree down. Rogue and Tabby attached a snare to it and buried the loop of rope. Sitting on the center of the rope was a book. The book was entitled "The Encyclopedia of Rock".

"Heh heh, we're finally going to get that Shining Star." Tabby snickered.

"Oh yeah." Jean agreed. "Try and steal our guys, will she? Now here's the plan: I'm using my powers to hold this tree down here. We'll hide. When Jenni sees this encyclopedia, she'll grab it. Once she steps inside the rope, I'll release the tree, and she'll get her head whacked from here to Maui!"

"Here she comes!" Rogue noticed. The three girls hid. Jenni noticed the book. She walked up to it, blinking.

"Hello…" Jenni picked up the book. She opened it and looked inside.

"Jean, let go." Tabby whispered from behind a palm tree.

"I did!" Jean whispered back.

"'To Jenni, You rock! Signed, the X-boys'. Aww, those guys are so sweet. They should do stuff like this for their girlfriends." Jenni read through the encyclopedia as she walked away. Jean, Tabby, and Rogue, all completely shocked, crept out of their hiding places.

"Why didn't you let go, Jean?" Rogue snapped.

"I _did!_" Jean snapped back.

"Well, how do you explain-!" Tabby started to snap when she noticed the snare wrapped around the three girls' feet. The girls looked up at each other.

"Uh-oh." They all said. They started screaming as the tree whipped back, knocking the screaming girls into the ground over and over again. Meanwhile, the reason why Scott and Alex were carrying buckets of sand. In the spirit of friendly competition, the Southside Misfits had challenged the X-Men (in actuality, they challenged a couple of the main team and the New Mutants) to a sandcastle-building contest. Even though the X-Men had the Southside Misfits outnumbered, the Southsiders had a speedster, so they could get more of their castle done quicker. Raven and Storm were judging it.

"How much time do they have left?" Storm asked Raven. The Native American looked at her watch.

"45 minutes." Raven replied. The two groups had an hour to build castles.

"No Jesse, that doesn't go there!" Scott exclaimed. Alex decided to join the Southside Misfits' team to even them out a little.

"Hey Johnny B! Quit yakking to Mr. Wizard over there and give us a hand!" Mike yelled at Johnny B. The mulleted techno-geek was talking to Forge, the X-Men's resident mutant inventor.

"This is some device." Johnny B pointed to what looked like a futuristic laser cannon.

"Yeah, I call it the Re-Bigulator. I'm a bit of a Simpsons fan." Forge admitted.

"You ain't the only one." Johnny B chuckled. "Lisa sometimes calls me Professor Frink."

"Professor Frink, come on and give us a hand here!" Lisa yelled. "They're catching up! We need the speed!"

"Hang on!" Johnny B snapped. "Man, you could increase the size of vegetables and send them to poor countries."

"Yeah, you could." Forge grinned, patting the machine. "WHOA!" Something in the device went off and the gun fired. The blue ray that came from the machine hit a small red crab that was just lazing about in the sun. The crab started to grow larger and larger until it grew to the size of a small house. The X-Men and the Southside Misfits reacted in horror.

"Oh my God!"

"Goddess…"

"FORGE, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"It was an accident!"

"Where'd that crab come from?"

"It's the size of a house!"

"Great work, Forge!" The noise and the sudden increase in size scared and confused the poor giant crab, and it scuttled into town.

"Oh my God!" Scott exclaimed.

"Those people are going to _freak!_" Vixen yelled.

"Actually, I don't think anyone in _this_ town will notice." Alex blinked. Scott fainted. Eric glared at Forge. He stomped up to the mutant inventor, grabbed the Re-Bigulator, broke it over his knee, and smacked Forge in the head with both halves.

"OW!" Forge yelped in pain. "What as **that** for?"

"And they say **I'm** trouble." Eric grumbled.

Well, well, well! Looks like the X-Men and Southside Misfits have just got a big problem on their hands! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? Can they stop the giant crab? Who's the villain? What's their scheme? What's with the device? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Planning Problems!

**Southside Days!**

_To c-wolf: Hey there c-wolf! Oh my God, man! I haven't heard from you in a very long time! Yeah, I'll have to agree with you. With friends like Forge, who needs enemies? Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! Nice to hear from you again! The infamous gopher from the Caddyshack movies driving Scott crazy? I like that idea. I'll see what I can do with that. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, the X-Girls got victimized again. They just can't get a break! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Forge's inventions cause yet another infamous disaster. And you thought Forge's shrink ray over in Red Witch's world was nuts! We got a giant crab! Where is Exo, you ask? He's around. We just haven't seen him yet. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there Rogue! Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, you do have a point there. In this case, all Forge did was accidentally make a poor crab a giant. That's **tame** compared to his other disasters. As far as the tree thing goes, I'm glad you liked that. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff", "Memories Are Made of This" and your new one-shots, and I loved them! Explosions, insanity, and arguing Joes, oh my! Yeah, I wanted to use your crab idea. It provided some great inspiration to continue this chapter! I can't wait for the Alex fic to come to fruition! Finish it up quick! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and other Stuff", and "Memories Are Made of This"!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Yeah, Forge is so lovable, we readers can't help but forgive him for his screw-ups. Yep, the X-Men and the Southside Misfits have to deal with a giant crab. Yeah, I would go the giant sea otter route, but some problems: Eric busted the Re-Bigulator so it can't be used, you have to **find** a sea otter to make huge, and you also have to find a way to restore the sea otter to normal! Not to mention you gotta deal with those whackos that like to hide out among the sane members of the environmentalist set. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait for more chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", "Welcome to the Enchanted Land", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To Metal Dragoon: Hey there Metal Dragoon! It's nice to see you back, man! I missed you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, man! Where in the world is Exo, you ask? Don't worry, he's around. I just haven't mentioned him yet. I didn't base this on the Lilo and Stitch television. Red Witch provided the idea. I guess it ended up one heck of a concidence. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "Take The Long Way Home"! Put it up quickly, man!_

**Disclaimer: "MY PTERAS!" - Jamie, Zoids**

Chapter 4: Planning Problems!

**The skies over Hawaii**

The giant crab scuttled into the city, very scared, and very confused. People panicked and ran away as the crab smashed all the buildings in its path unintentionally.

_Where am I? And how'd I get so friggin' big? And why am I thinking in English? That's a human language! I'm a crab. Shouldn't crabs have their own language or something? Where's my mommy?_ The crab thought as he smashed his way through another building. Meanwhile, flying above the city, was what appeared to be a small robotic pterodactyl with a blue body, silver wings that had black bombs with yellow warheads mounted underneath them, yellow talons, and a red and yellow head. The pterodactyl watched the giant crab fly around. The robotic dinosaur cawed, and flew to a building top. As the robot came toward the ground, it unfolded into a winged robot with a blue body, gray arms and legs, a red head, and the pterodactyl head on its chest. The robot landed on the building top on its feet. The robot got surrounded by a strange mist. Sounds of whirring and metal clanking were heard. The mist cleared, revealing a young blond boy wearing a black t-shirt with the Autobot symbol on it and blue jeans.

"Oh yeah. That is a big crab." The boy blinked. The boy was born Tim Webster, but he was codenamed Exo, an honorary member of the Southside Misfits. He was a mutant with the power to transform himself in robotic lifeforms. He often used this power to transform himself into Transformers and Zoids, his favorite toys. The mist went back around the body, and when it cleared up, he turned into the robotic pterodactyl he just was. He took off, and flew back to the others, who were gathered on the beach.

"Well, Exo?" Jason Vincent asked.

"Me Swoop reporting! Me Swoop find crab across town!" Exo reported.

"Alright." Scott nodded. "Now we got to find a way to stop that crab."

"Like, we can't hurt the poor thing!" Kitty exclaimed.

"You want me to slap her, boss?" Eric asked Jason.

"I think it'll be fine, Eric." Jason sighed.

"That poor crab is scared and confused!" Kitty defended.

"The crab's not the only one." Lisa gulped.

"Kitty, we have to stop that thing from destroying Hawaii!" Bobby snapped.

"How would _you_ feel if you suddenly got turned into a twenty-foot tall giant?" Kitty snapped back.

"Calm down, you two!" Dani held them apart.

"Kitty does have a point, Scott." Jason nodded. "The crab's just a victim."

"OW!" Eric smacked Forge. "Will you _stop that?_"

"No." Eric smacked him again.

"Hey!"

"Forge and I will work on a way to reverse the process." Johnny B offered.

"All we had to do was just set my Re-Bigulator to reverse." Forge grumbled. "But we can't do _that_ now because _somebody_ had to break it!" Forge glared at Eric. Eric glared back.

"You got a problem with me breaking things?" Eric growled.

"Yeah, when it's _my_ things you're breaking!" Forge snapped.

"Gentlemen, as amusing as you two performing the classic conflict of brains against brawn is, we have something more important to worry about." Johnny B said. "Besides, it's not like it can't be repaired. I've fixed _lots_ of things Eric here has broken."

"Yeah." Mike grinned at Dani. "Don't you just hate it when giant crabs interrupt our makeout sessions?" Mike wiggled his eyebrows. He got punched across the mouth. "OW!"

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We'll take them from the left, and you guys take them from the right." Scott said.

"Let's do it!" Tabby whooped.

**On the beach**

"Ahhh…this is the life…" Logan, the feral mutant codenamed Wolverine, smirked. "Sun…Sand…and quiet…" He was dressed in blue swim trunks. He laid back on a hammock that he put up between two palm trees. He fell asleep with his hands behind his head and his favorite hat over his face. "Zzzzzzzz…" He started mumbling in his sleep. "Heh heh…heh heh…come and get some…zzzzzzzzzzzz…" Nearby, Storm and Raven were catching some rays. The X-Men raced by at incredible speed, causing the two women to jump. The slipstream they created caused Logan to have a more hilarious reaction. It caused the hammock to spin around…with Logan still in it. "_Whoooaoaaaaaooooaaaaooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa_" The hammock threw Wolverine out. "_WAAAAAAAAH!_"

**_SPLASH!_**

"What was that?" Storm asked Raven.

"The kids." Raven blinked.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are going to face off against the crab! Can our heroes save the day? What about the villain? And what is up with that crab? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Catching Up!

**Southside Days!**

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there RogueFanKC! I read the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron" and I loved it. Looks like Jake is leaving for a new life. Maybe he can tech the kids how to use fighter jets! Yeah, the X-Men are trying to stop the crab and not harm it. Oh yeah, Mike is not going to quit until he wins the heart of Danielle Moonstar. Actually, I think that the X-Girls will be too busy trying to stop the crab to do anything to get rid of Jenni Starr at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X Kat, the Mutant Squadron"!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! I'm glad you liked my little peek into the mind of the crab. I thought it would be good for a laugh. I'm also glad you liked seeing Exo doing his thing. I can imagine him doing more of scouting work for the team. For some reason, I thought it would be funny to see Forge do something as crazy to get into an argument with a guy who has the codename of Trouble. I can imagine Kitty not wanting to hurt a crab. Being a vegetarian, I doubt Kitty would be too happy with eating seafood. Anyway, I'm glad you liked all the insanity in the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! It's been a while since I heard from you, man! Hmm, Scott pinched by crabs? I think I just got some inspiration. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", "Tales from the Magic Roundabout", and "Little Shop of Mutants"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "Memories Are Made of This" and "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and I loved them! So** that's** how the whole feud between Althea and Zanya started! I'm glad you liked seeing the inner dialogue of the giant crab. Oddly enough, I thought it would be funny to see a crab's thoughts. I can hardly wait to read the Alex fic! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and "Memories Are Made of This"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, never get between the kids and a fight. It wasn't really __Logan__'s fault. All the poor Wolverine wanted to do was nap on his hammock! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Trust the Fungus!" - John Leguizamo as Luigi Mario, Super Mario Brothers**

Chapter 5: Catching Up!

**A beach in Hawaii**

Senator Robert Kelly walked down the beach happily.

"Ahhhh…" Senator Kelly smiled to himself. "Now this is nice. Hawaii sure is beautiful. But then again, it's beautiful every day, heh heh." He looked at the ocean. "And the best part…no mutant freaks to mess this up." He took a step and he felt his foot hit something soft and squishy. "Huh?" Kelly looked down and moved his foot. He realized what he had stepped on: a jellyfish. "Where'd this come from?" Suddenly, the effects of the jellyfish's sting took effect. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kelly crumpled to the ground, clutching his foot. "OWWWWW! HELP ME! IT HURTS! OWIE OWIE OWIE OWWWWWWW! CALL A DOCTOR!" A group of crabs started scuttling out of the water and headed to Kelly. "HEY! WHAT?" They scuttled on top of Kelly and started pinching him all over. "OW! HELP! HEY! NO! NOT THERE! **OH MOMMA THAT HURTS!**"

**Downtown ****Hawaii**

"There it is!" Exo and WrongWay pointed out. The gang saw the confused and scared crab unwittingly smashed his way through the town.

"Now what do we do?" Kitty blinked.

"You didn't want the crab harmed, but you wanted it stopped." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a plan?"

"I got one." Scott said. "Everybody, try and use your powers to scare him into the ocean. Forge, I want you and Johnny B to fix that machine." Scott looked at Johnny B. "Johnny B, make sure Forge doesn't screw it up."

"HEY!" Forge snapped. "You better watch it, man! I still have that hair remover!"

"Yes ma'am." Johnny B saluted Scott jokingly. Scott glared at the snickering X-Men.

"Alright! What is going on here?" A voice roared. The teenage mutants turned around and saw Logan, Storm, and Raven standing there. "I can't nap in my hammock without something going on." Logan grumbled.

"What is that?" Raven pointed at the crab.

_HELP ME!_ The crab mentally screamed.

"What'd you kids do?" Raven blinked at the crab. The X-Men and Southside Misfits all looked at each other. Then in one fluid motion, they all stepped back a little ways and pointed at Forge.

"_ME?_" Forge squeaked.

"Forge, what did you do? Did you bring an invention of yours?" Storm groaned.

"Uhm…uh…well…" Forge twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Stormy's gonna fry you, Stormy's gonna fry you…" Mike teased Forge in a sing-song voice. "Ow!" He got bopped in the head by Danielle. "Hey, what was _that_ for?"

"I wonder how things are going back in Bayville." Forge grumbled.

**Bayville**

It was an average day in the city of Bayville. The street was bustling with activity. In a few seconds, that was about to change.

"_RUN YOU DORKS **RUN!**_" Duncan Matthews screamed as he led his fellow Bayville High football players, in full uniform, running down the street. They looked like they went through a nasty brawl. The players had black eyes, were battered and bruised, their uniforms were muddy, torn, and slashed up. They also were screaming like a bunch of five-year-old girls. The players were behind chased by a leaping, drunken blue-furred ape-like mutant swinging a Claymore sword, and dressed like an extra from Braveheart.

"RAAAAAAAHHH! We got those infernal English now! FOR THE GLORY OF SCOTLAND!" A very drunk Hank McCoy, aka Beast, roared.

"WILL SOMEBODY HELP US?" Duncan screamed. He saw something fly down towards him. It was an intoxicated Warren Worthington III, the wealthy winged mutant codenamed Angel, divebomb towards Duncan. Angel believed that he was fighting for Scottish independence. The winged mutant collided with Duncan. "OH MY GOD! NOT THE FACE! AAAAAAAAARGH! SAVE US! SOMEONE HELP US!"

**Hawaii**

"Let me get this straight…" Logan grumbled, pinching his nose. "You were having a sandcastle-building contest…"

"Yeah…" Jean nodded. "We were winning, too."

"Yeah right." Mike snickered.

"Yeah, dudette! Our castle was totally bigger than yours!" Alex added with a laugh.

"And Forge brought out his Re-Bigulator…"

"Yeah, I was planning to use it to give my team an advantage." Forge groaned.

"It went off accidentally, and it hit a crab." Logan groaned.

"Yes, sir." Jenni nodded. "It wasn't Forge's fault, Mr. Logan sir. It could happen to anyone."

"Why couldn't it have happened to you?" Tabby grumbled. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"And now you kids want to stop the crab."

"But I don't want it hurt." Kitty added. "Poor thing was a victim."

"Vegetarians tick me off." Trouble grumbled. "I say we smack her, then make crab cakes!"

"Easy, Eric." Jason said, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Forge and Johnny B are going to find a way to fix the Re-Bigulator and use it to turn the crab back to normal size." Lisa added.

"How are you going to stop the crab?" Storm crossed her arms and raised a white eyebrow.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes just went through another bout of madness! What insanity will happen next? How will our heroes stop the crab? What of the mystery villain? What's the mystery villain's plot? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Distraction!

**Southside Days!**

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Forge always does seem to get the blame sometimes. I guess the X-Girls will always have trouble completely dropping their strong dislike for Jenni Starr. Yeah, I can imagine all sorts of insanity resulting. Actually, who knows? Maybe Dani will warm up more to Mike. He's a nice guy. He just has trouble being a good comedian. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, poor old Forge. He gets no respect sometimes. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Tales From The Magic Roundabout", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, the mental image of everyone looking at each other before pointing at Forge is pretty funny. Yeah, something goes wrong, it's either alcohol, Scott, Jean, Beach Head, or Forge getting blamed for it. I'm also glad you liked seeing __Duncan__ get beaten up by Hank and Angel. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait to see your renditions of the West Coast Misfits and the Starr Brothers!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and the new story "Cry Havok", and I loved them! Poor kids. Yeah, Forge can never get anything right when his inventions are involved. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read new chapters of "Cry Havok"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I never had crab cakes. I have had crab and chips. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I was rowdy before rowdy was cool!" - "Rowdy" Roddy Piper**

Chapter 6: Distraction!

**The city**

_SOMEONE HELP ME!_ The crab mentally screamed as it unintentionally rampaged through the city. It found itself getting pelted by snowballs and small bombs. _What the? What's going on here? Hey! Watch it!_ Bobby was creating snowballs and Tabitha was creating some low-power time bombs. To hit the crab, the two New Mutants used the patented JDS (Jamie Delivery System). Dozens of Jamies were taking the snowballs and bombs and throwing them at the giant crab.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to use your powers on the crab, Tabby?" One Jamie asked.

"Johnny B said that the crab's size would likely also increase the thickness and durability of his exo-suit or whatever, but it's still a good idea to use low-power bombs anyway." Tabby shrugged.

"Exoskeleton, Tabby." Bobby told the blonde energy bomb-maker. "Crabs, like other members of the mollusk family, have their skeletons on the outsides of their bodies."

"Wow, Bobby. You actually know something." Tabby chuckled. "I'm proud of you." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, contrary to _your_ belief." Bobby grumbled. He went back to making more snowballs.

_Hey, stop! That tickles!_ The giant crab mentally snickered. _Hey!_ A couple of concussive energy blasts hit the crab. It didn't damage the crab much, bit it did annoy the oversized mollusk. _That hurt! Who threw that?_ Sunspot and Rogue strafed the crab.

"Watch it, Sunspot! You know how Kitty will get if there's one mark on that crab's shell." Rogue said to the Brazilian mutant.

"My powers aren't designed for that kind of work." Roberto said to his Southern teammate. "I don't exactly have a lot of options." While these events were taking place, Jenni Starr was getting distracted. The blonde Chicago-born mutant looked up at a big mountain from the top of a building.

"Jenni!" A voice called. Jenni turned around and saw Lisa flying up to her in a sheath of flame. "Jenni, there's a big crab running around! What're you looking at?"

"Shouldn't you be setting the crab on fire?" Jenni teased.

"They won't let me." Lisa pouted. "All I can do is fly around like an overgrown firefly. I want to set something on fire!" Lisa started whining.

"Well, then…you'll love what I'm looking at." Jenni grinned. Lisa cocked her head. She floated over to the rooftop and landed on it.

"What're you looking at?"

"It's a volcano." Jenni grinned. She pulled out a flyer from her jacket. "According to this flyer, that's Mount Waka-Waka. It's this island's biggest volcano."

"_Oooooooh_A volcano!" Lisa squealed happily. "I **love** volcanoes! All the fire, the explosions, the lava…"

"Which would explain why you kept on trying to hug poor Amara when she was in her Magma form." Jenni chuckled. "Fortunately…well, **un**fortunately in your case, the volcano last erupted on August 6, 1951. It hasn't been active in years."

"Awwwwwww!" Lisa pouted. "I wanted to see it erupt. It's not fair!" Lisa whined. "I wanted to see the explosions, and the lava…"

"What about the time Johnny B accidentally sent you to that volcano when he was working on the teleporter?" Jenni snickered, crossing her arms with a smirk. Lisa shrugged.

"I miss it. And I never got a chance to find out where that volcano was, so I have no idea how to get back there!" Lisa grumbled. The red-haired mutant started grumbling. "Stupid Johnny B. He took me away from my volcano…" Jenni giggled.

"You'll always be nuts, Fyre." Jenni grinned. "I think that inactive volcano is pretty cool. Maybe after we help deal with the giant crab over there, we can see if we can go climbing on it or something."

"JENNIFER HENDRIX STARR! LISA BLAZE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" They heard the voice of Mike Baxter, aka WrongWay, yell out. "GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE US A HAND! THIS CRAB IS NUTS!"

_WHO ARE YOU? **WHAT** ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_ The crab yelled out, swatting that the flying X-Men and Southside Misfits with its claws and tried to stomp the X-Men and Southside Misfits on the ground with its six legs. _I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_

"Oh my God! The crab smashed Jamie!" Mike yelled.

"That's one of his dupes, stupid!" Dani snapped.

"NOOOOOOO! MY DUPE!" Jamie yelled out.

**Bayville**

Senator Kelly walked into a music shop.

"Hmm…now where do I find the Frankie Valli CDs?" Kelly said to himself as he walked up and down the aisles. "Ah, here we are! V!" Kelly walked down the aisle. He noticed a CD. "Odd…" He picked up a CD that had appeared to have a picture of Hank McCoy, the blue furred ape-like X-Man known as the Beast, on the cover. Beast was dressed up like William Wallace from Braveheart. "The Angry Scotsman?" Kelly read the CD cover, and then started blinking in confusion. He then let out a chuckle. "Oh, I see. It must be one of those comedy albums, like they had back in the day." He opened the CD, and Hank leapt out, brandishing a Claymore.

"Hello, laddie." Hank grinned evilly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Senator Kelly screamed girlishly. He raced out of the music shop. Hank let out a war cry, raised his Claymore into the air, and chased after the senator.

"Come back here, ye bloody English galoot, so I can flay you!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Senator Kelly screamed as he ran for his life.

Well, well, well! Looks like no matter what the situation, our heroes find a distraction! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes stop the crab? What does a volcano have to do with anything? What of the mystery villain? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Catch of the Day!

**Southside Days!**

_To Dante Tigerwolf: Hey there, Dante! I've been reading "The Z Project" and I find it to be a very fascinating story. I know what the Z stands for, my man. Ah, it's a gimmick of my fics that when drunk on Scottish whisky, The Beast becomes this angry William Wallace-like Scottish freedom fighter. Well, I don't think Bobby's stupid. You should read my story "Black Ice", a side fic to todd fan's series of fics known as the Sidney Chronicles. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "The Z Project"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! The crab did crush a clone, but the clone ain't dead. Think Bugs Bunny. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Don't worry about the Jamie dupe. The little dupes are a lot more resilient than you think. You'll see. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, man! Again, the crab's point of view is good for laughs. Will the Jamie dupe be alright? Don't worry about it, man. Jamie's dupes are a lot tougher than you think **(Jamie: I am invincible!)**. Typical Lisa. She's crazy, likes flame, and loves to have fun. Oh yeah, she's a fit for Pyro, alright. Duncan and Kelly aren't in Hawaii, they're back in Bayville right now. However, that doesn't save them from torture, although I am struggling for ways to torture Duncan and Kelly in "The Starr Chronicles". Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky Genocide! Nice to hear from you again! X-Girl torture? I'll see if I can think of something. Enjoy the new chapter, my friend!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! I read the new chapters of "Little Shop of Mutants", and I loved them! Todd gets eaten, and __Warren__ should walk up to the Cajun and throttle him. Well, McCoy is a Scottish name, so I would not be surprised if he unleashed his Scottish blood when drunk. It turned out to be a very popular idea. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", "Random Tales of the Magic Roundabout", and "Little Shop of Mutants"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, angry drunken Scotsmen are a lot of fun. So are giant crabs. I like the idea of being able to enter a giant crab's mind. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ"!_

**Disclaimer: "Me Superman! Me am hero!" - Bizzaro, Superman: The Animated Series**

Chapter 8: Catch of the Day!

**Hawaii**

_WHY WON'T SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE? NO ONE HERE SPEAKS ENGLISH!_ The crab screamed mentally.

"The crab crushed my dupe!" Jamie exclaimed to Danielle. "My poor dupe! It never stood a chance! What do I do?" The young New Mutant looked like he was about to cry. "The dupes are a part of me, Dani…literally."

"Actually, Jamie…" Danielle produced the crushed dupe, wearing a very puzzled look on her face. It looked like a life-size cardboard cutout of Jamie scrunched up on a window. In the place of eyes, the dupe had big black spinning spirals. "…I think this one may be fine."

"Wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…" The crushed dupe mumbled dizzily. Jamie blinked.

"Wow. That's one tough dupe I put out." Jamie blinked.

"Wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…" The crushed Jamie dupe continued to mumble.

"I think this dupe came from your love of Bugs Bunny, Jamie." Danielle blinked.

"Wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…" The crushed Jamie dupe still mumbled dizzily. Jamie blinked.

"I guess so." The dupe-maker admitted. Jamie held up the dupe. "You okay, buddy?"

"Wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…wax on…wax off…"

"I know how to fix this." Jamie chuckled. He took the clone and waved it like a towel, the action making a strange wobbly sound. After a few waves, a poof was heard, and the clone was back to normal. "Just like in the cartoons, Dani." He turned to the clone. "Now get back to work!" The clone saluted and ran back to help the other X-Men and Southside Misfits take down the giant crab harmlessly.

"Remind me to kill Kitty after this!" Bobby grumbled, throwing snowballs at the crab. "Don't hurt the crab!" He mocked.

"You ain't the only one!" Paige agreed. Her skin was in a steel form, and she was pitching snowballs as well.

_YEOW THAT'S COLD!_ The crab screamed. Johnny B zipped up in the air towards Kid Superstar, who had sprouted golden eagle-like wings on his back that fired golden stars made of energy with each flap.

"What is it, Johnny B?" Jason asked. Johnny blinked.

"What's with the funky wings?"

"I dunno." Jason shrugged. "My X-Gene must be going through a Lord of the Rings-type phase. That's not important right now. Did you and Forge fix the Re-Bigulator?"

"Yup." Johnny B grinned, nodding his head. "I also got us a way to trap the crab. That's why I took so long." He pointed to the beach. On the coast stood what appeared to be a huge upturned wicker basket cut in half with an open space in the front of it.

"What is it?"

"It's a crab trap…specially designed for the oversized variety." Johnny B explained.

"…I sincerely hope that Forge didn't build it. We don't need _it_ screwing up." Jason blinked.

"HEY!" Forge yelled from the ground. "I'M DOWN HERE, YOU KNOW! I CAN HEAR YOU! I GOT FEELINGS, YOU KNOW!"

"There, there Forge." Rogue patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault that your inventions always screw up." Forge gave Rogue a little smile. "It's because you keep forgetting to test them first." Forge grumbled as Rogue burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, let's all make fun of Forge." Forge grumbled.

"Jean, watch it!" Jenni snapped as she ducked a truck thrown by TK. "Are you trying to hit the crab's leg?"

"Sorry. Didn't see you." Jean replied nonchalantly. She used her telekinetic powers to turn the truck around and sent it back at her.

"Hey!" Jenni ducked. "Watch it!" The truck hit a crane, sending its wrecking ball towards Jean. "Uh…Jean…"

"Look Starr, I'm not in the mood to hear you, okay? Now help me get this WAH!" Jean was knocked in the back by the wrecking ball, sending her flying. "SCOTT! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I tried to warn her." Jenni blinked. "How weird is that?"

"I'll lure the crab in!" Dani said. Her eyes glowed as she used her powers to bring the crab's worst fear to life. A huge fat mustachioed chef appeared in front of the crab, carrying a big knife and two-pronged fork.

_What the?_ The crab blinked.

"Haw haw, Ah'm makin' crab leg tonight! Ah guarantee!" The giant chef grinned in a Cajun accent.

"Oh, very funny!" Gambit pouted.

"Blame the crab, not Dani dude." Ray groaned.

_OH DEAR SWEET GOD NO! NOT THE SEAFOOD CHEF!_ The giant crab screamed. _WAHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! HELP ME! THE CHEF FROM MY NIGHTMARES IS AFTER ME!_ The crab screamed as it scuttled away. Dani used the nightmare chef to lure the crab into the trap. The crab raced into the trap, and Johnny B closed the door. The nightmare faded.

"Now, Johnny B!" Vicki yelled. Johnny B fired the Re-Bigulator at the trap. The trap shrunk down to its original size.

"Did it work?" Storm asked. Johnny B carefully lifted the trap. The crab was back at its normal size, albeit shaken up.

_Mommy?_

"YAYYYYYYYYY!" The mutants cheered. A shaking was heard.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes dealt with one problem, only to find another! What insanity will happen next? What's with the shaking? Can our heroes stop the source? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Enemy Revealed!

**Southside Days!**

_To Dante Tigerwolf: Hey there, Dante! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Moses Magnum? Maybe. You never know. The crab was thinking in English, but Jean doesn't even know that crabs **can** think in English. If you want to see Bobby as not an imbecile, read my fic "Black Ice". It portrays him in a rather unique way. As for the whole thing with the X-Girls…it's just for comedy, man. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "The Z Project"!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Nice to hear from again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I thought that thing with Jamie and his dupe would be good for some laughs. As for Jason's wings, blame Digimon. I think Rogue can crack a good joke when she needs to I think a Cajun seafood chef would be a crab's worst nightmare. The crab goes into the kitchen of the Cajun seafood chef…and the crab never comes back out. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Wow, I made you snort like that? I must be getting better! I hope you get some laughs out of this chapter, too! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Random Tales from the Magic Roundabout", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, the poor, poor crab. He's going to need a lot of therapy. Man, the X-Men and the Misfits can even traumatize animals! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Actually, the earthquake is a symptom of a bigger problem. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Poor old Jean got the boot from the old wrecking ball. Forge's inventions always screw up because he never tests them! I'm glad you liked Dani's little nightmare, although technically it was the crab's nightmare. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read more from you!_

**Disclaimer: "They took the bar! The whole freakin' bar!" - John Belushi as John "Bluto" Blutarsky, Animal House (It's the dubbed version of the line from the movie)**

Chapter 8: Enemy Revealed!

**Hawaii**

"**_WHOOOOOAOAOAOAOAOAOAAAAAAA!_**" The X-Men and Southside Misfits screamed as the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Lisa screamed.

"Don't worry, Jenni! I'll protect you!" Ray yelled toward the blonde Starr. "OW!" Tabitha hit him with a stop sign.

"AVALANCHE!" Scott yelled.

"Lance isn't here, Scott." Bobby reminded.

"Darn it!"

"Well…if Avalanche isn't causing this…then what is…" Storm asked loudly.

"My Tremor Tracer function in my tricorder will find it!" Johnny B replied, digging into his coat. "Now where did I put it?"

"Not this again…" Mike moaned. Johnny B pulled out a bunch of papers.

"My thesis on anti-gravitons. I gotta remember to submit that to Scientific American…" He put the papers back in his coat and started digging again. He pulled out a whoopee cushion. "No…" He muttered as he threw it to the side. He pulled out a grenade. "No…" He pulled out a football. "No…" He pulled out Lockheed. "Hello." He put Lockheed in Kitty's hands.

"Lockheed, did you stow away?" Kitty asked sternly.

"Sorry, mama." Lockheed replied, the electronic collar around his neck translating the little purple dragon's yips and yaps. Meanwhile, Johnny B pulled out a big book.

"No…" He pulled out a black costume. "Hey Alex, I'm almost done with this costume I made for you." He pulled out a rubber chicken. "No…" He pulled out a plush toy of Pyro. "Lisa, I found your plushie."

"Gimme!" Lisa grabbed the plush Pyro and hugged it. "Mine!" Johnny B pulled out a sandwich.

"I gotta remember to finish that…" He pulled out his tricorder. "Ah-**ha!** I found it!" Johnny opened up the small device and scanned around, pressing buttons. Piotr looked at the device.

"You are into Star Trek, I see." The big Russian nodded. Johnny B grinned.

"I've been into it since I was five." The inventor grinned. "This was actually my first invention. I've been tinkering and updating it all my life. This thing has got more features on it than all the electrical gadgets in a Circuit City put together." The inventor scanned the area. "According to my scans, the tremors are coming from…" He double checked his readings. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh…" Raven said to the inventor. "That better not have been an uh oh! I don't need an uh oh! _Please_ tell me that wasn't an uh oh!"

"Sorry Raven, but that _was_ an uh oh." Johnny B sighed. "According to my scans, the tremors are coming…from the volcano." The inventor pointed ahead.

"Uh oh…" The heroes all said at once. They noticed lava start to seep from the volcano.

"But…that volcano's been inactive for years!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"It's probably a natural phenomenon." Johnny B reasoned. "It's been known that sometimes inactive volcanoes can become active again."

"No…" Amara shook her head. She turned to Johnny B. "I can feel it. Something is forcing the volcano awake."

"How…" Jason turned to Johnny B. The inventor shrugged.

"I have no idea." Johnny B replied. "I have to find a way to examine the volcano."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Memememememememememe!" Lisa quickly raised her hand and jumped up and down. "I want to look at the pretty volcano and swim in the lava like a fishy!"

"Oh-kayyyyyyyy…" Rogue drawled.

"Is that girl on medication?" Jesse asked Mike.

"Not yet. They haven't discovered one for her." Mike chuckled.

"LOOK!" Bobby pointed ahead of him, at the volcano. The X-Men and Southside Misfits looked at the volcano. An odd white futuristic structure started to poke out of the top of the volcano. "What is that thing?"

"Whatever it is, it's got something to do with the volcano acting the way it is." Johnny B said.

"Johnny B, figure out what that thing is, how it works, and how to stop it." Scott ordered the mullet-wearing inventor.

"What's that appearing over the volcano?" Storm pointed to the sky above the volcano. What appeared to be a green futuristic flying machine slowly faded into view.

"What is that?" Remy blinked.

"It looks like something out of Battlestar Galactica." Johnny B blinked.

"With a giant screen on the side?" Logan added. A face appeared on the screen. It was concealed by a green hood and a grey metallic faceplate.

**Bayville**

"MY **HOUSE!**" Duncan Matthews yelled. His house was a wreck. Thanks to Hank McCoy and Warren Worthington III, the house was ablaze, trees covered in TP, and the whole property was a mess. A screaming, burning Seantor Kelly was rolling around on the front yard. "Oh God…" He looked like he was about to cry.

"**DUNNNNNNNCAAAAAANNNNNNNN!**" A masculine voice roared. Duncan turned around.

"Oh no…" He moaned. Duncan laughed nervously. "Hi Dad…"

Well, well, well! Looks like the mastermind stands revealed! What insanity will happen next? Who is the big bad villain? Can our heroes stop him? Can they save the day? Will Kelly and Duncan ever get a break? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Plan Revealed!

**Southside Days!**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm glad you liked seeing __Duncan__'s house get burned. Trust me, I have evil plans for __Duncan__. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ" and "Cry Havok"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there Rogue Fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Ray getting beaned in the head by Tabitha is funny. You **don't** recognize the villain? He's got a metal faceplate covered by a green hood! He's one of Marvel's most infamous villains! Ah, well…Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Metal Dragoon: Hey there, Metal Dragoon! Nice to hear from you again! It has been way too long! Thanks again for letting me use Exo. He's a funny character. Yup, yup, yup! It's Dr. Doom! Actually, there is one other force that can stop Dr. Doom besides a sugar-high Jamie and Exo (Although the mental image of an army of hyper Jamies surrounding a crazed Exo in Berserk Fury mode is very funny): The Human Torch on a sugar high! I'm glad you liked the little tribute in "The Starr Chronicles". It was such a cool move, I just had to use it. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Take the Long Way Home"!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! No, the villain is not Hydra. I'm glad you liked all the insanity of the last chapter. God knows how Lockheed got into Johnny B. Goode's infamous lab coat. I can imagine Fyre wanting to swim in a volcano and I thought the X-Men's reactions would be funny. I'm glad you like how I'm portraying your characters so far. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Nice to hear from you again! Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's your update for you! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Oh yeah, __Duncan__'s gonna get it. Especially considering what I have planned for him next. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", and "Random Tales of the Magic Roundabout"!_

**Disclaimer: "I have _got_ to get me one of these!" - Will Smith, Independence Day**

Chapter 9: Plan Revealed!

**Hawaii**

"Who is that?" Storm asked. Johnny B's jaw dropped.

"I know how he is." Johnny B replied. "I once accidentally hacked into the Fantastic Four's computer system once, you see."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Reed Richards was so angry…" Mike moaned.

"He wasn't **that** angry!" Vixen snorted.

"Anyway, I accidentally hacked into the Fantastic Four's computer system one day. I found myself in a section that contained profiles of the FF's foes. While I was there, I figured I'd read a little. He's one of them. In fact, he's their number one foe. His name is Victor Von Doom. Doctor Doom." Johnny B explained.

"Victor Von Doom?" Vicki blinked. "Oh, wait a minute! I've heard that name before!"

"So have I. I read about him in Newsweek." Raven remembered. "He rules Latveria, this country in Eastern Europe. He rules the country with an iron grip, yet its people prosper. They say he's a genius."

"And according to the information I read from the Fantastic Four's databanks, he and Mr. Fantastic have some serious issues. Evidently, they were roommates at college, as well as rivals." Johnny B remembered.

"Oh yeah, all the great feuds start at college." Bobby quipped.

"According to the file, Doc Doom was working on some kind of experiment. Reed Richards discovered some miscalculation, and tried to warn Doom. However, Doom's ego wouldn't allow him to accept the possibility of him making a mistake. In essence, he told to go screw himself, and the experiment worked for a few seconds before literally blowing up in his face." Johnny B remembered from the file. "Doom's face got badly scarred, and since he was so egocentric and vain, he decided to believe that Dr. Richards sabotaged his experiment out of jealousy rather than admit the fact he made a mistake."

"Not surprised." Eric grumbled. "A lot of geniuses tend to be arrogant. The smarts get to their heads, and they end up thinking they're better than everyone else and that everyone else is stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid, Eric. I just think you like violence a little too much." Johnny blinked.

"I like beating up people. You like building things. We all have to have something we like to do, man." Eric smirked.

"Greetings, citizens of Hawaii." Dr. Doom said on the screen. He had a booming, authoritative voice. Very appropriate for a dictator. "I am Victor Von Doom."

"What is going on? Why is this…Victor Von Doom person here?" Storm wondered.

"Why do you think he's here and doing this, 'Ro?" Logan said to the weather manipulator. "He's a dictator. Only thing dictators want besides power is more power. He's got a country, but it is not enough for him. Knowing him, he may want to add Hawaii to his little empire."

"Why Hawaii, dude?" Alex scratched. "We're not exactly a big state…we're just a bunch of islands. We're not exactly influential."

"Start small. He's starting small." Scott realized.

"I wanna play in the lava." Lisa pouted. The others groaned.

"No wonder she's into Pyro. She's as nuts as he is." Amara sighed.

"As you know, the world considers Hawaii a modern-day Shangri-La." Dr. Doom continued on. "A place where you can free yourself from the cares and worries of the outside world. It is the world's major weakness."

"What does he mean?" Scott asked Alex. The blond-haired plasma generator shrugged.

"Don't look at me, bro." Alex answered. He then blinked. "Wait a minute!"

"What? What is it, Alex? You know something?" Scott asked.

"Is he…talking about…is he talking trash about Hawaii?" Alex asked indignantly. He started yelling at the image of the Latverian monarch. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TRASH ABOUT HAWAII, MAN! I LIVE HERE! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LATVENIA OR WHEREVER **YOU** COME FROM, PAL!"

"I…don't think he can hear you, Alex." Johnny B reassured. "Or he's deciding to ignore you. He could be the one man who could beat Kid Razor in arrogance."

"Kid Razor could match _anyone_ in arrogance." Scott grumbled.

"The world values Hawaii as a place of paradise and relaxation." Dr. Doom continued with his speech. "Therefore, Doom has decided to hold Hawaii hostage. If the world's sovereign governments do not surrender to Doom, Doom shall unleash his new weapon. The technical name is too advanced for you peons."

"Not for Johnny B." Jason muttered. "The man _lives_ on fancy technical terms."

"Doom has given this device the name the Disaster Maker. It is goofy, Doom knows, but it is wise not to question Doom's decisions."

"Sheesh, and Ah thought _Thunderbolt_ was annoying when he starts referring to himself in the third person."

**Bayville Jail**

"Alright, you two! Get in there!" Two cops snapped as they threw a struggling Duncan and Kelly into jail cells and slammed the door.

"Hey! Let us out! Let us out!" The two screamed, banging on the cell door. The two heard hick-like laughing, and suddenly froze, faces turning chalk white. They turned slowly around and saw the bald ugly Big Bubba advancing towards them slowly. "No! NO! Stay back! Bubba! Stay back, Bubba! BUBBA! BUBBA, NO! STAY BACK! GET AWAY, BUBBA! NO! NO! BACK! BUBBA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in big trouble! What insanity will happen next? What is Dr. Doom's plan? Can our heroes save the day? Will the X-Men ever get a peaceful vacation? Will Kelly and Duncan ever get a break! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Eruption!

**Southside Days**

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yup, it's Dr. Doom. I bet neither the X-Men nor the Southside Misfits expected to face **him**, heh heh. Good ol' Lisa, always able to provide little moments of insanity. And good ol' WrongWay, always able to put out bad lines. Enjoy the new chapter! Can't wait to hear more from you!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Oh, let the fun begin! Enjoy the new chapter! Can't wait to hear more from you!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! I'm surprised you didn't recognize Dr. Doom right away. I'm not sure about the FF. I'm not sure the Fantastic Four will be so angry with Johnny B. Goode. He said it was an accident, and I think Reed would find Johnny B. quite a fun guy to talk shop with. Those two put out new inventions by the truckload! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Apokolips Deferred"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! I'll see if I can fit in some more torture for you! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ"!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Dr. Doom is a fun character. He's so evil, yet tragic. You can do practically anything with him. He's one of Marvel's greatest villains. He's fought the FF mostly, but he also has encountered Spider-Man, the Avengers, and I think he did take on the X-Men. He's been around. You can do hilarious comedy simply by that habit of his. Can you imagine him at a McDonalds? Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails" and "Random Tales of the Magic Roundabout"!_

**Disclaimer: "I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" - Muhammad Ali**

Chapter 10: Eruption!

**Bayville Jail**

"Man, this happens all the time." A cop grumbled as he saw a couple paramedics wheel away a couple stretchers from the jail. On the stretchers were Duncan and Kelly. They were strapped down. The two had pale white skin, faces frozen in horror, and pale white hair sticking straight up.

"The horror…the horror…" Kelly mumbled.

"The pain…the pain…" Duncan whimpered.

"Geez, what _happened_ to these guys?" One of the medics asked as he loaded in Duncan and shut the door.

"Bubba." One of the cops answered, pointing back at the station house. Screaming could be heard from the ambulance.

"NOOOOO! NO NO NO! EVIL BUBBA! BAD BAD BAD! WRONG! NICE LADY! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The medics and the cops' jaws dropped as they watched the ambulance rock back and forth, leap about, and finally tip over, the screaming Duncan and Kelly inside it.

"Oh…my…God…" A medic blinked as the ambulance started to catch fire.

**Hawaii**

"Perhaps Doom should give you a demonstration of his new device." Dr. Doom smirked under his faceplate. He pressed a button on the control console of his ship. The white device in the volcano started to shake. A rumbling erupted from the volcano.

"Uhn…" Amara moaned, putting her hands on her head.

"'Mara! Are you alright?" Tabby asked her Nova Roman friend with some concern.

"Amara's mutant powers must be affected by the artificial volcanic activity!" Johnny B observed.

"You think?" WrongWay barbed.

"Dr. Doom's machine…" Amara moaned. "Forcing…the…volcano…awake…"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! It's gonna erupt!" Lisa jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing happily. "All the pretty lava's gonna come out! Yaaaaaay!"

"You have a real sense of the appropriate Fyre, you know that?" Tabby snapped.

"Relax, Tabby." Jason reassured. "She didn't mean to be mean. Lisa's always been a little bit loopy."

"That's an understatement." Trouble scowled at Lisa.

"Yeah. She isn't allowed to attend the annual Chicago BBQ Lovers' Convention." Johnny B snickered.

"Meanies." Lisa pouted.

"Why?" Jean blinked. Scott groaned in the background.

"Two words: Exploding. Grills." Vixen grumbled.

"That was _not_ my fault!" Lisa snapped. "I only wanted to create some fire sculptures!"

**_KABLAM!_**

"Oh my God!" Jean exclaimed. The volcano started to erupt.

"Goddess…" Ororo gasped.

"Not cool, dudes…" Alex gulped.

"No kidding…" Jessie agreed. "What're we gonna do?"

"We're going to stop this volcano, X-Men." Scott said simply, staring at the erupting volcano.

"Can I play in the lava?"

"Shut up, Fyre." Scott said sharply.

"We'll help you guys out." Jason offered.

"We can handle this." Scott told the adapter. "We don't need any Misfit help here!"

"Look Scott, I know you don't like us much, but don't judge us by our name." Jason warned. "We came here to play a gig, but we're also superheroes. As superheroes, we have to do this, and you'll need all the help you can get."

"He does have a point. Doom's bad news, Summers." Johnny B added. Scott sighed.

"Adapter does have a point, Shades." Logan nodded. "Volcanoes are big stuff."

"No problem." Jason said. He turned into what appeared to be a watery form. "Johnny B, disable that device. Fyre, help him through the lava."

"Yay!" Fire grabbed Johnny B, big grin on the redhead's face. She extended a fiery aura around herself and Johnny B.

"Nice job, Fyre." The black-mulleted electrokinetic inventor smirked.

"Wait!" Scott said. "Forge, I want you to go with them."

"Afraid we'll make things worse, Scotty?" Jason smirked.

"You guys already have." Jean grumbled, glaring at Jenni.

"What? I didn't do anything." The blonde blinked.

"Lisa, can you extend…" Johnny B started to ask.

"No problem!" Lisa grinned. "Stay close." She extended her fiery aura around Forge. "Whee! We get to see the pretty lava!"

"Oh man, what did Cyclops get me into…" Forge moaned.

"Relax, Forge." Johnny B whispered. "Just let her stare at the lava, and she'll stay out of trouble." Forge blinked. "Hang on, you two!" Johnny B streaked away in a flash of lightning. Jason and Scott looked at each other.

"Alright…Wolverine has a point." Scott admitted. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"True. Besides, we aren't so bad ERIC!" Jason yelled. Eric stopped strangling Kitty.

"What?"

"Can't…breathe…" Kitty hacked.

"Mirage, knock it off!" Scott snapped at Dani. The Native American illusion-caster was exercising her grip on WrongWay's neck.

"What?" Dani blinked.

"Can't…breathe…" Mike moaned.

"We need a plan." Ororo said.

"I got one!" Trouble grumbled. "We go and blast that mother right out of the sky!"

"I'm all for that." Ray nodded.

"Now hang on!" Scott snapped. "Let's not do anything stupid!"

"I got Johnny B and Lisa heading for a volcano, Scott! We need to distract them!" Jason exclaimed. Scott sighed and nodded.

"All those who can fly…keep Doom busy." Scott ordered.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are going to attack! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes stop Doom? Can they save the day? Will Kelly and Duncan ever get a break? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Surprise Ending!

**Southside Days!**

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Poor old Lisa. All she wants to do is play in the volcano. Scott **really** has some issues when it comes to trust. I can see Jason as a calm, collected person. As for Dani choking Mike, I think it's a little of both. To be honest with you, I have no idea why I had Eric strangle Kitty. I think it maybe was a little random moment on my part. I do have a little plan for Dr. Doom's defeat. I'm very glad you liked my using your ideas and the Southside Misfits. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Dante Tigerwolf: Hey there, Dante! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! I don't why she just doesn't do that. Kitty's weird. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Z Project"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, you do **not** want to know about the exploding grills. I'll see if I can include more Kelly and __Duncan__ torture! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, RogueFan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Ah, a little insanity never hurt anyone! Look at you, man! I don't know **why** I had Eric strangle Kitty. I intended it to be Bobby. Ah well, random moments rule. Oh yeah, Cyclops has issues. I'm glad you liked the bit with Bubba. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Apokolips Deferred"!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, poor Forge. He gets no respect. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Random Tales of the Magic Roundabout", and "Gifts and Curses"!_

**Disclaimer: "Oh, you need booze." - Dr. Nick, the Simpsons.**

Chapter 11: Surprise Ending!

**Downtown Bayville**

A businessman was walking down the street. He blinked when he noticed Duncan and Kelly run down the street. They looked like thy got into a fight and lost. He shook his had and continued on his way. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw a whole bunch of men running down the street, dressed like extras from the movie Braveheart. Thy appeared to be led by a blue furry ape-like man, and a man with wings. The businessman signed, pulled out a flask from his jacket, and threw it over his shoulder.

"My wife was right all along! I _really_ need to stop drinking!"

**A street in Hawaii**

"Man, this sucks!" Jamie Madrox, the New Mutant known as Multiple, said to Timmy Webster, the Southside Misfit known as Exo. The two young mutants were walking down the street. "I can't believe we weren't allowed to help with Dr. Doom!"

"Yeah." Exo agreed. "We got to help with the giant crab! It's not fair."

"It's too dangerous!" Jamie mocked. "You're too young to face Dr. Doom! Man, I am gonna give Jean a really mean prank next time I see her!"

"Hey, look!" Exo pointed ahead. "A malt and candy shop!"

"Let's get some milkshakes!" Jamie grinned, pulling out a wallet. "I got Scott's wallet."

"Whoo-hoo!" The two boys whooped as they ran to the malt shop.

**Near Dr. Doom's craft**

"Goddess!" Storm exclaimed as she dodged a missile, then used a lightning bolt to destroy it before it could hit the ground.

"Looks like the old doc prepared for our arrival!" Jason Vincent growled. Doom's ship had seemed to be prepared for the X-Men and the Southside Misfits. It fired laser cannons and missiles at all the fliers. Jason was using the energy star-firing wings again, Rogue was trying to pound her way into the ship, Jean was telekinetically deflecting missiles back at Doom's craft, Vixen was firing energy blasts from her guitar, and Roberto was firing concussion blasts at the ship. While the fliers were doing their thing, Johnny B and Forge were trying to shut off the device, with Lisa protecting them from the heat. Doom laughed on the screen.

"Foolish mutants! Do you believe you can stop Doom?"

"Oh shut up!" Rogue snapped, punching out one of the cannons. "And Ah thought_ Thunderbolt_ was annoying whenever h talks in third-person."

"Is this going to take long? I want to play in the lava!" Lisa pouted.

"Hang on, Lisa." Johnny B sighed as he and Forge fussed over Doom's device, Lisa's fiery aura around them.

"Is she _always_ like this?" Forge pointed at Lisa with his thumb. Johnny B nodded.

"Yup." The electrokinetic speedster nodded. "Blast it! I can't hack into this thing!"

"Man, this Doom guy is a real genius!" Forge whistled. "What'd he use to make this…you hear that?" Meanwhile, the X-Men and Southsiders that could not fly were watching from the ground. They also heard the same noise.

"What is that?" Logan wondered. The grounded X-Men and Southside Misfits looked around. The fliers eventually heard that noise.

"Huh?" Storm blinked. The noise turned into a high-pitched squeal. Even Dr. Doom was confused. Before anyone could react, a white blur raced by in the sky. It crashed into Doom's ship, and the hole it left indicated it went inside.

"Was that an invention of yours?" Forge blinked.

"Nope." Johnny B shook his head.

"WHO HAS INVADED DOOM'S CRAFT?" Dr. Doom roared indignantly. He heard cheers. "What? AARGH!" The screen showed him getting run over…by a bunch of Jamies who were all cracking goofy faces into the camera.

"**_JAMIE!_**" The X-Men and the Southside Misfits all yelled.

"How did he get in…" Jean pieced it together. "Exo. WHO GAVE THEM SUGAR?" The kids all looked at each other.

"Uh…"

"AUGH! GET OFF DOOM, YOU BRATS! DOOM HITS ONE, TWO MORE APPEAR! AUGH! GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH THAT! YOU FOOLS! AAAAAAARGH! HELP DOOM! SAVE DOOM! WHERE DID THAT ROBOT COME FROM! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The strange ship started to glow.

"SHE GONNA BLOW!" Johnny B yelled.

"RUN!" Forge screamed.

"But, the lava…" Lisa whimpered.

"Forget the lava! Let's go!" Johnny B grabbed Fyre and Forge and raced off. A blur raced out. The screen on the ship showed Dr. Doom screaming and running out of the cockpit before the ship fell on the volcano-causing device and blew.

"Awwww! Now I'll _never_ get to play in the lava!" Lisa pouted. The blur landed in front of the grounded X-Men and Southside Misfits. The blur kicked up dust as it hit the ground. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a happily-snoozing Jamie and Exo.

**That Night, A concert hall**

"Alright, bro! This is awesome!" Alex whooped. The Southside Misfits were performing.

"Yeah…" Scott sighed dreamily as he watched a singing Jenni Starr, who was in costume, playing a red, white, and pink acoustic guitar. Behind her, the screaming X-Girls fell off the top of the stage and crashed through the stage floor. "Isn't Jenni an awesome singer?"

"Was that the X-Girls?" Alex blinked. Scott just sighed happily.

**Castle Doom, Latveria**

Dr. Doom sulked on his throne.

"Doom hates kids." Dr. Doom grumbled.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes managed to save the day! What insanity will happen down the line? Will the X-Men and Southside Misfits meet up again? Will the X-Girls, Duncan, and Kelly ever get a break? Find out soon! This is L1701E saying, thanks for reading!


End file.
